Just Another Day at the Office
by N7sdr93
Summary: A collection of random stories ranging from short drabbles to longer oneshots about our favorite bad asses. Prompts are accepted!
1. Chess

A/N: Hey guys! Drabbles and oneshots seem to be a big thing right now so I thought I would give it a shot.

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS:LA, Its characters, its stories, etc. I do however own a copy of seasons 1-4. Well used copies.

Shoutout to aray48 (You know, that girl who won't update Daddy Deeks in a timely fashion. We should do something about her.) for looking over it. She may or may not be looking over my shoulder as I type this. She is.

* * *

Chess

It was a boring Friday in the Office of Special Projects. No cases that entire week. All the paperwork had been done around Wednesday. Thursday was a OSP wide shooting competition, which Kensi proudly won.

Kensi and Callen were walking into the bullpen after an intense sparring match (Kensi won that too, as usual, much to Callen's displeasure) when they witnessed something unusual: Deeks and Sam playing chess.

And apparently, they were just in time for the main event.

"Checkmate." Deeks stated calmly.

Sam's reaction was anything but calm.

"Bullshit! There is absolutely no way! I had you!" Sam angrily, jumping out of his chair.

Sam then walks (actually it was more like a stomp, like a petulant child would do) out of the bullpen, muttering something about cheating surfers and a punching bag.

"Why didn't you just let the wookie win? Now I have to deal with a pouting angry Sam all day." Callen said, amused.

"I was." Deeks said, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know, but I promise I'll make much longer ones. Let me know what you think! Prompts are welcomed!


	2. National Donut Day

_A/N: Hey guys! Like I promised, a longer update for this fic. It was a lot of fun to write! Shout out to Queenbee6 for the prompt. Also I want to thank my sis aray48 for fixing my many mistakes. She deserves about 12% of the credit. An argument could be made for 15._

_Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did._

* * *

Kensi was annoyed. She had been for some time now.

She was in the middle of the most boring stakeout of her career. What made it worse is that it had been going on for around 4 hours, and it was only noon. It was also looking to be one of those all day and all night stakeouts.

Another thing was that her partner was currently at LAPD Headquarters doing God knows what for the whole day, so she didn't even have him to entertain her (not that she would ever admit he was entertaining in any way).

But that wasn't what she was really mad about. Sure, it didn't help, but it wasn't the main issue.

Her main problem was that she and Deeks had gotten into a huge fight the previous evening. They had been a couple for about six months now. None of the team was aware of this fact yet, however. They were trying to build up a track record of being professional partners while dating at the same time.

And what was the big fight about? Deeks had committed one of the biggest no-no's of dating: insulting a woman's cooking.

Kensi went out on a limb and decided that she was going to bake a cake. She actually did it twice, she burnt the first one, but she determined that one didn't count.

After tasting the second (first according to Deeks, he wasn't aware of the failed "real" first attempt) cake, he got this weird look on his face, and started chewing slowly. Kensi could tell he was trying to swallow, honestly he was, but he spit it out.

He decided he was going to crack several jokes (stick to store bought!) and even said it was horrible.

Of course, this made Kensi feel terrible. Kensi didn't like failing at things, and she had, admittedly, failed at this. Also what Deeks forgotten was that when Kensi fails at something, she gets angry.

And he still makes jokes about how bad it is. The nerve.

Why couldn't the big idiot have just eaten his piece, thanked her for it, and never ask her to make it again?

Okay, even she will admit, it was horrible. She had mixed up the recipe in a big way. She thought the sugar canister in Deeks place (they live together) was actually sugar, but she didn't read it right. It said salt. Two cups of salt chocolate cake. How delightful.

She had gotten so mad, that she made him sleep on the couch. This actually punished her more than him, because apparently, she can't sleep without the blonde surfer cuddled up to her. _Stupid Deeks_. And now to top it all off, she won't be seeing him until late tonight at best, most likely this time the next day.

She knew one thing for sure though. There wasn't going to be any making up anytime soon. No sir.

* * *

Deeks knew he screwed up badly by teasing Kensi's cake. But come on, the woman used two cups of salt instead of sugar_. I mean, who does that?_

He knew one thing. Deeks was going to do whatever it took to not sleep on the couch again. It was too small for one thing, and he'd tossed and turned all night without her sleeping next to him. After all, it was the first time that's happened in six months. Deeks missed having her in his arms, missed her in general.

Now he was stuck at LAPD, while she was on a boring stakeout.

Deeks was sitting at his LAPD desk. He had finished his work a few hours early. Apparently Bates exaggerated how much there was. That or he wasn't used to doing double paperwork like Deeks is.

He was sitting there trying to figure out how to make it up to Kensi. He honestly felt terrible for hurting her feelings. He wasn't having much luck.

And then he looked at the calendar on his desk.

He had one of those special calendars that had what obscure holiday it was on his LAPD and NCIS desk. National No Bra Day( he had no luck trying to convince Kensi to get on board with that one) National Tree huger day even National Bikini Day(He actually got lucky on that one, he went to the beach with her. She wore the sexiest bikini known to man. He still fantasizes about that day.)

However, today was National Donut Day. And just like that, Deeks knew just what to do. A slow smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

Six hours. Six freaking hours in a freaking car. In 107 degree heat, with no relief in sight. With no food. She had run out of Twinkies twenty minutes ago.

_Maybe I should consider a career change._ Kensi thought idly.

Just then, a tap at her passenger window drew her attention.

Deeks.

It really should be embarrassing how her face lit up at the sight of him, even when she was mad at him. But Kensi just couldn't find it in herself to care.

Kensi unlocked the car for him, and was she glad she did.

For in his hands, Deeks held two white boxes. Not just any boxes, boxes of donuts. And not just any donuts, her absolute favorite donuts from the most expensive Donut shop in the general Los Angeles area; the kind where you can unload a paycheck on just one box. But he had two.

It dawned on Kensi just what Deeks was trying to do: bribe her with her favorite donuts. And it was working.

Damn him.

Never mind the fact that Deeks was here with Kensi when he told her that morning he would be out all day, _he had her favorite donuts_.

Still, Kensi decided to play it casual, least he try to withhold them from her. (yeah right)

"What's in the box?" she asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh, just a little pick-me-up for my girlfriend." Deeks drawled, a confident smile on his face.

"Okay good, I have been here for hours and I am _starving _I was just about to-" Kensi said, reaching for the boxes when he pulled them just out of her reach. The bastard.

"I said they are for my girlfriend. Based on how you were screaming at me last night, I'm not sure if you want to fit that particular bill anymore." Deeks stated calmly, a tiny evil smirk on his face.

Rotten bastard. He was going to make _her_ grovel to _him_ for…. Wow.

You know what? Whatever. Kensi just wanted the donuts.

"You know I do Deeks." Kensi sighed, looking down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs. _Fall for it Deeks, come on…_

Deeks didn't apparently, because he turned serious at that point.

"Look at me Princess." Deeks whispered.

It took her a few seconds, but she did.

"I'm sorry I made fun of your cooking. It was insensitive." Deeks apologized.

Kensi could tell he meant it. His eyes truly were the gateway to his soul; she could see the remorse in them. It was time to let Deeks off the hook. Kensi missed him terribly, and it had only been like what? Twelve hours since the last time she seen him? _How sappy was that? Damn him, he was turning her into a big mush ball. _

"It's okay." Kensi stated. "Can we have some of those now?" She pouted.

Deeks smirked. "You mean you, Kensi Blye, would actually share _donuts_ with me?" He asked teasingly, slightly shocked. He expected her to eat every one of them.

"Of course. You did pay an arm and a leg for them after all. Just _one_ though." Kensi said with a smirk.

"Deal." Deeks stated. "But first…"

Deeks leaned over the console and pressed his lips to hers. God how he missed these lips. Even though it had only been a few hours since the last time he got to kiss them. _How sappy was that?_

Kensi returned the kiss eagerly. It was actually one of her very favorite things to do (not that she would ever admit it).

Their tongues rolled for a long moment, sweet moans coming out of them both.

The kiss quickly became more heated; as always, Kensi and Deeks became lost in each other. They both started to move toward the back seat, for some much deserved make up sex.

"WHOA! NO! STOP! NOW! YOU BOTH WILL PAY FOR MY THERAPY AFTER LISTENING TO YOU BOTH SUCK FACES!" The disturbed voice of one Agent G. Callen yelled in Kensi's ear.

"Wait, Callen willingly offering therapy? Someone call Nate!" Sam chuckled, also through the com.

Crap! She forgot to take the com out of her ear and turn it off. The whole team had listened to her make out with Deeks. They obviously knew their relationship status now. Double crap.

Apparently Deeks figured this out rather quickly when he felt Kensi still. He actually heard Callen a little. Although OPS couldn't see it, they were both blushing furiously.

"_If_ you two are done, I just saw the suspect. Let's get him. Oh and Deeks? We _will_ be having a little chat later." Sam stated calmly. Perhaps _too_ calmly.

Kensi began to laugh at Deeks' face: part horrified, part nervous. And definitely pale.

"I don't know what you're laughing about Ms. Blye. If it weren't for Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna watching from down the street, we would have missed the suspect due to your shenanigans. _We_ will be having a little chat after you get back to OPS." Hetty said.

It was Deeks' turn to start laughing.

_Triple crap._

* * *

_A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Your feedback is much appreciated!  
_


	3. Say It!

A/N: Just a cute one shot that came to my mind. Enjoy!

* * *

"Da-da. Come on, say it! Da-da." Deeks said to his eleven month old son, Donald Deeks.

Donald just gurgled happily.

This very scene had been played out several times in the past couple of weeks. Donald would be playing with small toys on the living room floor and Deeks would be playing with him, repeating "da-da" over and over, and trying to get Donald to say it.

He and Kensi had made a bet to see which parent would be the first words out of their adorable son's mouth. The rules were that both parents had to be in the room when he said it, or had physical proof that Donald said ma-ma or da-da.

Witnesses didn't count.

_If only Eric were a better liar._ Deeks thought to himself sadly.

Deeks _really_ wanted to win this bet. Not only for the satisfaction of beating Kensi, but for surge of parental pride he would feel when his son said "da-da" for the first time.

Plus, the new very sexy police outfit Kensi had claimed to have just bought was an excellent motivator.

"Come-on Don, you don't want to disappoint your old man now would ya?" Deeks said.

The child ignored Deeks, continuing to push his little red race car across the floor.

"Don't you want to help me beat your mommy at something? All you got to do is say Da-da. I'll make your favorite meal!" Deeks said enticingly.

Still no response came from the toddler.

The sound of a car beeping outside drew the attention of both the man and the child.

The smiling face of Kensi Marie Deeks was revealed to them once the door opened.

"Hi boys!" Kensi said happily.

And then Deeks world came crashing down.

"Ma-ma!" Donald declared.

_Crap. Crap crap crap! _Deeks thought, panicked.

To say that Kensi was excited was like saying that the sky was blue.

"Aww my little man said his first words!" Kensi said excitedly, picking Don up and tickling him. The child giggled in response.

_Mama's boy._ Deeks thought sadly.

Kensi continued to gush over Donald, and Deeks had to admit, hearing your child say his first words, no matter what it was, felt good.

_Maybe she forgot about the bet. After all, that was two weeks ago._ Deeks thought hopefully.

No luck.

For Kensi smirked at Deeks, and he knew what that meant.

_Crap._

"Well, I do believe he said Ma-ma first, so you know what that means Deeks." Kensi said triumphantly.

Deeks merely hung his head in defeat.

"I want to see your best moves tonight, _Honey._" Kensi said with an evil smile.

He just _knew_ telling her about his exotic dancer days would come back to bite him in the ass one day. This was the day apparently. Could this day get any worse?"

"Da-Da!"

_Son of a bitch._

* * *

A/N: Reviews, prompts, and follows are all accepted and appreciated!


End file.
